darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Living Spud
Plot Dr. Bushroot, tries to grow a wife for himself, but his results are not the flower that he expected. Full Recap Dr. Bushroot is trying to grow a wife for himself, but spike gets the ingredients wrong and they accidentally create a vampire potato. The Muddlefoots go camping with Gosalyn hoping to capture a mysterious monster - "Big Webfoot". Darkwing and Launchpad track Bushroot into the country, where a country truck driver named Duane that tells them about the giant potato. Darkwing thinks Duane is just crazy and doesn't listen. Later, a bunch of hicks at a diner think Darkwing is the vampire and try to kill him, DW has to prove he isn't one. As all this is happening, the vampire potato has turned Launchpad, Herb, Binkie, Tank, and Honker into zombies. Gosalyn finally convince DW that the vampire is real, but before he can kill it, Bushroot shows up to "save" his bride. Eventually, DW follows some advise Duane gave him and the potato is defeated, the zombies are returned to normal, and Bushroot threatens revenge-untill DW advises Duane's friends that Bushroot is the vampire-which results in Bushroot being chased out of the picture Quotes : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the moth that seeks your porch light!" : "Oh.It's not Big Webfoot.It’s some jerk in a costume." : "Not just any jerk.I'm Darkwing Duck." :— Darkwing Duck and the Tough Guy. Bushroot: I'm gonna get you Darkwing Duck. (Runs and gets bazooka) Now you'll pay for taking Posey away from me! (Rednecks wander into the scene) Jake: Hey fellers. Darkwing: (Grinning) Look, it's the vampire! (Points at Bushroot) Bushroot: Vampire? There's no such thing. Zeke: Well, we're just gonna see about that. (Lights match) Zack, get the diesel fuel. Drake: Man-ape, ha! There's no such thing as a man-ape. Tank: (Carrying a stove to the motorhome) Move! Drake: Then again... (Duane swerves to avoid the vampire potato) Duane: There was a tater in the road bigger'n Jake's cow! Darkwing: Is that right? Potato, huh? Duane: It looked like a russet too. Launchpad: A-a-a russet? Duane: Yeah. Red taters, you can reason with 'em. But russets, why, they's just plain mean. (Darkwing stops a truck by accidentally getting hit) Duane: You okay, City Boy? Darkwing: You wouldn't happen to be heading to the country, would you? Duane: Is yesterday's crawdad tomorrow's fry? Hop on in! Bushroot: Gosh, I don't know. Which color would look better on my bride? The magenta, or the della robbia blue? Saleslady: Sir, what does your bride look like? Bushroot: She's a large potato. Saleslady: I'd go with the blue. Bushroot: I've found the way to obtain the perfect bride!! ... I'm growing my own Notes References * The episode's title is a pun on the 1968 movie Night of the Living Dead. * Posey's zombification technique plays with the term "coach potato". Continuity * Drake notes that Gosalyn hates camping, a fact previously brought up in "Bearskin Thug", although she was lightly warming up to the activity back then. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Posey, Duane, Moe, and Fabric King. * Eb was supposed to debut in this episode, but he was scrapped. Errors * During the story's narration to the scouts, Darkwing talks about Drake Mallard. Wouldn't this reveal his identity? * Duane's eyes change color in one scene in the truck. Other * "Night of the Living Spud" was pitched under the name "Howl of the Potato". Known differences between the proto-script and actual episode include that the situation with Rhoda Dendron in "Beauty and the Beet" is explicitly mentioned as the motivation behind the creation of Posey, that rather than by Spike Bushroot was assisted by a country bumpkin — Eb — too dimwitted to find Bushroot strange, that there are previous mutations present that failed to come to life, and that rather in his greenhouse hideout Bushroot operates from a farm hideout."Howl of the Potato" on The Old Haunt Gallery Over Scared The Saying.png References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD